broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/WCJB-TV
edit Digital programming Its signal is multiplexed. On WCJB-DT2, in High Springs on CommuniComm Services channel 6, and Cox channel 10 in Gainesville is the area's CW affiliate. Known on-air as Gainesville CW 10, the channel gets all of its programming from The CW Plus. edit History WCJB signed-on April 7, 1971 as an NBC affiliate owned by William E. "Bill" Minshall. Originally broadcasting an analog signal on UHF channel 20, its call sign bears the first initials of his family members: Casey (daughter), JoAnn (wife), and himself, "Bill". In 1973, just two years after its first broadcast, the station switched its affiliation to ABC. In 1977, it was sold to current owner Diversified Communications. In 2001, WCJB began airing its digital signal on UHF channel 16. On January 24, 2006, UPN and The WB announced that they would cease broadcasting and merge. The new combined network would be called The CW. The letters would represent the first initial of its corporate parents, CBS (the parent company of UPN) and the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner. On September 18, WCJB launched a new second digital subchannel to be the area's affiliate as part of the national CW Plus service. Until July 2006, WCJB was the only ABC affiliate seen on Cox systems in Ocala. Even though that city is part of the Orlando market, this station had exclusivity on that system for ABC programming. This kept Orlando's affiliate, Cox-owned WFTV, off the system for several years. In that month, the cable company received the green light to pick up WFTV's standard and high definition feeds in Ocala. The standard signal is on channel 9 and the high definition feed is on digital channel 729. WFTV and WCJB are also both seen on Bright House systems in Belleview and unincorporated Marion County. WCJB shut down its analog signal on February 17, 2009. The station said that it did not want to wait until the June 12 deadline because it wanted to free up emergency airspace. With this change, Fox affiliate WOGX and PBS affiliate WUFT continued broadcasting in analog until the new transition date, continuing digital broadcasts on its pre-transition channel number, 16. Receivers still display the signal as channel 20 through the use of PSIP. edit News operation WCJB is the only station to originate local news from Gainesville. As a semi-satellite of Orlando's WOFL, WOGX simulcasts local news from that station and all of the coverage is from that city. In Fall 2010, WGFL/WNBW-DT/WMYG will start up a news department in order to keep their network affiliations and try to compete with WCJB. On April 19, 2009, this station debuted its new set complete with updated graphics and music which have not changed in almost ten years. The graphics are yellow and orange instead of blue and white. Its updated logo now includes ABC in it unlike the previous two logos. WCJB began to broadcast its news in high definition on January 9, 2010. Beginning February 2010, it stopped airing a weeknight 10 o'clock show on its second digital subchannel. Rather, it opted to rebroadcast its weeknight 6 p.m. news. Like all CW Plus affiliates in the Eastern Time Zone, WCJB-DT2 continues to air the nationally syndicated show The Daily Buzz on weekday mornings from 6 to 9. In addition to its main studios, WCJB operates a Marion County Bureau in Ocala on Northeast 1st Avenue. Unlike most ABC affiliates, the station does not air local news weekday mornings at 5 or weeknights at 5. edit Station slogans *"Coverage You Can Count On" (1998-2004) *"North Central Florida's News Leader" (2004-2009) *"Your Home Team for North Central Florida" (2009-2010) *"Your Local Source" (2010-present) edit News team Anchors *Lisa Wolf - weekday mornings *Bob Williams - weekdays at noon and Community Service Manager *David Snyder - weeknights *Paige Beck - weeknights **"Cold Case Files" segment producer *TBD - weekends Storm Track 20 Meteorologists *Bill Quinlan (NWA and AMS Seals of Approval) - weeknights *Mike Potter - weekday mornings and noon **weekday morning cut-ins during The Daily Buzz on WCJB-DT2 and Good Morning America on WCJB TV 20 *Aaron Boll - weekend weather and also news reporter Sports *TBD - Director seen weeknights at 6 and 11 *Chris Price - weekends *Hubert Mizell - "Mizell Minute" segment producer Reporters *Emily Gagnon - news, sports, and entertainment **producer *Jamel Laneé *Aaron Boll, also Weekend Weather *Steve Champion edit External links *WCJB-DT channel 16 *WCJB-DT2 "Gainesville CW 10" *Query the FCC's TV station database for WCJB-TV